


Six One Shots

by Too_Much_Parrlyn



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Sexual References, Soft Girlfriends, Wikipedia sucks, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Parrlyn/pseuds/Too_Much_Parrlyn
Summary: Oh lord these are six one shots and you made the mistake of seeing this
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Aralyn

Catherine had just left work when she received a text from her girlfriend. She waited until she got home to read it. The text read 'Coming home soon?' Catherine lightly laughed. Anne was always very clingy and wanted to be with Catherine any chance she got. Catherine responded with 'I'm home' then unlocked the door and went in. She had been in the room for at least ten minutes and was starting to get worried. She went upstairs and knocked on Anne's door and got no response. Catherine slowly opened the door to see Anne looking at her computer. She sat next to her and looked over Anne's shoulder. She saw her name and asked Anne what she was looking at, Anne was very surprised as she hadn't noticed Catherine sitting next to her. "Ummmmm... nothing" Anne said Catherine pointed to her own name and said "oh really" Anne rolled her eyes and tightly hugged the first queen, Catherine sighed and hugged back. She saw that Anne was looking up things on Wikipedia and she happened to be one of them. "Hold on, that's not correct." Catherine calmly stated. "Hmm... what do you mean? Anne asked not knowing that Catherine had been reading the wiki page. "Look, I didn't do that." Catherine said pointing at a line of text. "Oh... k" Anne says now embarrassed. "Literally you could have asked me and not seemed creepy" Catherine said after a long silence. "Anne got up and pushed Catherine on to her bed. Catherine looked shocked then Anne softly kissed her and straddled her waist. Anne slowly pulled back feeling Catherine's hands on her ass. She stopped kissing her lips and moved on to her neck. This kisses had not grown rough yet and it was still just kissing even though Anne wanted a little more. She had put her hands on Catherine's thighs and moved her arms up. "Anne not now." Catherine said breathlessly. "Course Cath" Anne said and got off of Catherine. "Anne come here!" Kitty shouted from the bottom of the staircase. Anne ran downstairs and Anna burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Anne asks not knowing that her lipstick was smudged. "Anne, has Catherine been with you?" Anna asked trying so hard not to laugh "n-no" Anne replied defensively. "Yeah right" Kitty said also holding back laughter. "That's gay Annie!" Catherine shouted while coming down the stairs. "I-I can explain."Anne said frantically. "Darling you don't need to explain." Catherine said putting her hands on Anne's hips. "Go back to do what ever you guys were doing." Anna says rolling her eyes. While they were walking away Anne shouted "Her name is Catherine!" "You need Jesus" Kitty shouted back

Wear your sunscreen!


	2. Parrmour

It was about ten o'clock in the morning and Jane still wasn't up. The other queens were getting concerned and sent Cathy to go get her. Cathy gently shook Jane awake and was relived when Jane's eyes slowly opened. "Hey... What time is it?" Jane asks "ten-ish, do you wasn't to go back to sleep?" "Uhh... yeah please" "okay but if the others storm your room it's not my fault" Cathy walked out to tell the other queens that Jane was ok and just sleeping. Catherine then spoke up "guys don't bother her today she needs the rest" all the queens, except for Jane and Catherine, nodded. Cathy decided to go into her own room and do some random shit there. She stared at the ceiling until she heard quiet sobs from a few doors down. She walked out of her own room and knocked on Kitty's door and was told to go away, and she knew Anna wasn't home so there was no point in knocking on her door. She knocked on Jane's door only to get no response, she knocked again and the door slowly opened. She then saw a crying Jane standing in the doorway. She slowly walked up to the third queen and hugged her gently. Jane knew she was blushing but wanted to push away those feelings. After all the reason she was crying was because she felt unloved. She didn't want to love again or be with anyone again. Cathy helped Jane walk over to her bed and sat her down. Jane leaned on Cathy's shoulder to see how Cathy would react and if she was worth her time. Cathy immediately became flustered and looked away from Jane. However Jane wanted to see how far she could go so she scooted closer to Cathy. Cathy immediately knew what Jane was doing so she sat in her lap. Jane pulled them down so that they were laying next to each other. Jane knew she would probably be rejected but she decided to continue by putting her head in the crook of Cathy's neck. They had been cuddled up for a while when Jane leaned up and kissed the intensely flustered girl on the cheek. Cathy immediately kissed Jane and Jane melted into the kiss after slightly jumping. She had been wanting this for a very long time and not just from Cathy but from any female. She eventually pulled back and lightly smiled "so like wanna go out sometime?" She asked. "Uhh... yeah Jane said back wanting to die inside. She was ready but not for entire trust. She was worried that no ever really loved her, she was sure that the only reason Henry loved her was because she gave him a son and didn't stay around long. But what if Catherine was different? She pulled Cathy back when she tried to leave and said "Stay"

Wear sunscreen damn it


	3. Parrmour

Parrmour since you guys like it so much  
" Is this Jane Seymour speaking?" A woman asks over the phone. "Yes, it is. May I ask who you are?" Jane says unsure of who is talking to her. " This is Nikki from the fertility center. We have some news for you. You are pregnant." "Really?" "Yep. Have a wonderful day ma'am." " You too" Jane's first thought was ' is this really happening?' " Hey Cath come here!" Jane says ready for any reaction. "Guess what?" she asks as Cathy walks into her room. "What babes?" Cathy asks hoping it was good news. "I'm pregnant!" Jane practically shouts. Cathy pulled her in for a hug both of them practically screaming out of pure joy. Mae and Edward look around the house to find the source of screaming. They find their parents hugging each other tightly, "Mom" they both say extremely confused. "Oh hey guys! Uhh... your mum is having a baby." Cathy says and both her and Jane tense up a little. Jane was terrified seconds after she was told Henry's words filled her mind but the one that stung the most was 'Remember what happened to Boleyn?' It was a reminder that she was replaceable if she didn't give him a son. Jane felt tears threatening to come out but she hugged her wife fast enough so the kids wouldn't notice. Cathy, however, did notice and she told the kids to go play together. "Darling, What is it?" Cathy asks hoping for a response that was actually audible "Do- Do you c-care what gender I-it is?" Jane asks choking on sobs. " Darling of course not. I couldn't care less if they were a boy or a girl or anything in between." Cathy says rubbing Jane's back. Jane calms down after realizing she didn't even need to have an heir for anyone. They lived life as peasants anyway. Cathy was only really worried about death. Cathy remembered how awful she must have been sending Anne's daughter off and her own only staying alive for a few years. They were both settled by the fact that medicine was better now and that no one was going to hurt them. All they knew was that they loved each other and that Jane has another shot at raising a kid.

Srry it's short wear sunscreen


	4. Still Parrmour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t realize how much my Wattpad followers liked Parrmour lol

I finally have inspiration so I'm treating you guys to more Parrmour   
*whoo we have a five month time skip because of our fave pan poltergeist*  
Cathy was cuddling with Jane on their couch when Edward walks in. He sits next to his mother and cuddles into her side. "Hey bud" Cathy says not even trying to fake excitement. "Hey mum" he says back with actual excitement. "What's up, you look troubled?" Jane asks. "Well actually we were talking about our families at school and... I got yelled at." he admits. "Awww babes it's okay, it's not your fault. No one gets to decide who their parents are." Jane says rubbing her sons back. "I know it's just..." he starts. "Babes I get it really I do. I... well... can... can you tell us who was yelling at you?" Cathy asks. "It was my teacher..." he says still calm. "That Who-" Cathy starts before Jane lightly hits her arm. "Sorry." Cathy says after she got hit. "I'm setting up an appointment with her" Cathy grumbles angrily. She shoots the teacher an email and sighs. She waits until she gets a response and she accepts an appointment for two months later.  
Two month time skip mah dudes   
Cathy knocks on the teacher's door and walks in. "Hello d*ke!" The teacher says pushing Cathy back. Cathy throws back a punch and covers her stomach and face. He goes to slap her but she catches his hand and threw him back she goes to get out but he punches her in the back and grabs her collar. She struggles to get out of his grasp but he is too strong. He pulls her onto the floor and begins punching her anywhere he can reach. She screams but to no avail. He keeps going at it then she bites his forearm and runs out to call her wife. "Heysolikeijustgotbeatupandimgoingtothehospitalokloveyoubye!" She says and then hangs up. She drives to the hospital and they check her out and see that she has a broken arm. They take care of the arm and send her off. She gets home and Jane hugs her. "I was so worried about you!" Jane says her breathing starting to become irregular. Cathy takes Jane's hands in her own and pulls Jane onto the sofa with her. She makes sure Jane's head is on her chest and she starts to tell Jane to match her breathing. Jane soon does and they go upstairs and fall asleep   
Hey guess what it's a two month time skip brought to you by third grade queer me  
"Janie wake up." Cathy says gently shaking her girlfriend. "No. I don't want to" Jane says before falling back asleep. Cathy shrugs it off and goes downstairs to get herself some coffee. She goes on with her day until she hears Jane crying. She rushes over to her wife to ask what's wrong. "Babe are you ok?" Cathy asks. "I don't wanna die again!" Jane sobs out. "Oh babe you're not gonna die" Cathy says trying to comfort her wife despite her fearing the same thing. "No really I don't feel good please can we go get this checked out?" Jane asks sobbing. "Of course we can darling." Cathy says and leads Jane to the car. She pulls out of their driveway and drives to the hospital. Of course she had called over Catherine and Anne to watch the kids. When they pull up Jane starts shaking. They walk in and barely have to wait. "Everything seems to be normal here but if we could get you a room in the maternity ward that would be optimal" the doctor says.   
Big shock it's a time skip  
Cathy's POV   
I wait outside waiting to hear that my wife had died. However the doctor comes out telling me the opposite. They ask if I want to see her and of course I accept. I see her breathing and that is proof enough that she's alive. She waves and I wave back. "Wanna hold her?" she asks. I nod and ask "What's her name?" She responds with "Natalie" 

Wear sunscreen or get hit with a window screen


	5. Parrlyn

Cathy's POV   
I feel like a lifeless body writing. That is until a certain Anne Boleyn hugs me from behind. "Babe it's early why are you up?" she giggles " I could ask you the same, Parr." I look away seeing as she did have a fair point. "Babe come to bed" I roll my eyes "no" "yes" "no" "yes" "no" "yes" "yes" "no" "smart ass" " bitch" "hoe" "motherfuck-nope" God she's so cute when she's mad. "Cuddles now!" She demands I simply roll my eyes. "fine but you better stay" "kinky" "no" Fuck she's adorable. She lays down and I lay next to her. She hugs me and I bury my face into the crook of her neck. She gently rolls me over so we can spoon. "Anne I don't wanna be the little spoon" I complain. She just pushes me back down and says "sleep" We cuddle until I fell asleep but I felt her next to me the whole time.  
Srry it's short but like wear sunscreen an shit


	6. Aralyn

Aralyn   
Catherine's POV   
"Babe!" I call out wanting Anne to at least come downstairs. Big surprise she did. "What do ya need babe?" She says as she kisses my cheek causing me to blush. She sat next to me and I leaned on her. She leaned me against the arm on the couch we were sitting on and she laid on top of me. I pull her down so that I can actually breathe and she puts her head in the crook of my neck. I feel as her breath slows signaling to me that she's asleep and eventually I also fall asleep.  
Time skip 20 mins  
I wake up to Anne tightly gripping me and sobbing into my chest before her hand immediately goes to her neck. She starts to scratch at her neck almost pleading for mercy in her sleep. "I did not lay with him! Please my love!" She screams. I shake her awake only for her to burst into tears. "Henry, he..." "Babe you don't have to tell me" she pulls me into a hug and I hug back. She lightly kisses me and I pull back but not before kissing back. When I sit up I realize she was still in tears. "Darling it was just a dream," I say rubbing her back, she nods. We end up going into her room and cuddling for the rest of the night.  
Sunscreen


End file.
